Lovey Dovey in Recon Senior High School
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Jean yang awalnya bangga masuk Police Military Senior High School menjadi kecewa karena ternyata sekolah elit tersebut tidak seperti pada bayangannya. Ia kehilangan kehangatan teman-temannya yang lebih memilih bersekolah di Recon Senior High School yang merupakan sekolah untuk kalangan bawah. Juga kehilangan sosok yang dulu dibencinya. Lovey Dovey pun menjadi rumit. Jean X Eren AU


**Lovey Dovey in Recon Senior High School**

**Prolog **

KELAS dengan pintu yang berwarna cokelat yang dipernis mengkilat itu masih ramai. Di dalamnya bocah-bocah yang beranjak remaja berkumpul saling berdekatan. Mereka semua tertawa, saling melempar lelucon, dan bercerita pengalaman mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. _Well_, hari ini adalah hari di mana murid-murid tahun akhir selesai dengan semua urusan sekolah. Alias mereka sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama sekarang. Hanya tinggal menentukan pilihan untuk ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Ah, rasanya tidak rela meninggalkan 104 Junior High School kita tercinta ini. Terutama makanan kantinnya yang enak-enak." Gumam gadis bersurai merah yang kini sedang memakan keripik kentang bermerk _Calbeo_ _Attack On Titan_ **(1)** rasa pedas.

"Pikiranmu ini hanya makan saja, Sasha!" sahut pemuda dengan perawakan besar bersurai pirang dengan mata yang sipit.

"Sudah tidak aneh lagi kalau topik Sasha itu pasti seputar makanan, Reiner! Ingat setiap pelajaran tata boga? Yang menjijikannya itu _iler_nya yang memuncat kemana-mana!" ujar pemuda bersurai susu cokelat dengan iris mata emas sebesar biji kuaci. Sebut saja nama pemuda tegap ini Jean Kirschtein atau menurut salah satu temannya dia dipanggil si Muka Kuda karena terlalu terobsesi dengan Police Militery Senior High School yang memiliki lambang wajah kuda bercula satu. Tubuh tegap berisinya tercipta karena dirinya sangat gemar dengan olahraga.

"Omong-omong tentang meninggalkan sekolah ini, kalian hendak melanjutkan ke mana?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang beriris mata biru dan memiliki wajah yang _unyu_. Dari tulisan di seragamnya tertulis jelas Historia Reiss atau teman-temannya biasa memanggilnya Christa. Entah dari mana mereka menemukan ide nama seperti itu yang terlampau jauh dengan nama asli.

"Kalau aku sudah pasti Recon Senior High School." Ujar pemuda beriris mata hijau cemerlang dengan sedikit aksen emas dan biru. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan dan perawakannya ideal untuk anak seumurannya. Namun beberapa beranggapan bahwa wajah pemuda berdarah Jerman ini tipikal imut dan cantik ketimbang tampan.

"Ah, jangan tanyakan pada Eren! Dia pasti akan memilih sekolah-antah-berantah itu! Lebih baik Police Militery Senior High School yang sudah terbukti merupakan sekolah elit masa kini!" sambar Jean angkuh.

Pemuda yang dimaksud pun geram. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi mereka akan memulai sesi perang yang entah ke berapa. Yang pasti pemandangan ini sudah menjadi hiburan tersendiri malah bagi yang melihatnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Mikasa?" tanya gadis yang tadi dipanggil Sasha—nama lengkapnya Sasha Blouse. Siswi yang memiliki peringkat kecerdasan nomor 9 di sekolah ini terus menjejalkan keripik kentang pedas ke mulutnya walau wajahnya sudah memerah dan berkeringat kepedasan.

Mikasa Ackerman si gadis yang mungkin bisa digolongkan paling sempurna di sekolah ini hanya mengangkat bahu pada sang penanya. Dirinya yang memiliki paras Asia yang memabukan bisa menjadi peraih peringkat kecerdasan nomor satu di sekolah mengalahkan 218 murid di 104 Junior High School. Matanya hitam kecokelatan teduh layaknya orang Asia pada umumnya, namun jika dilihat baik-baik akan ada aksen hijau, biru, abu-abu, dan violet. Surai hitam berkilaunya terlihat sangat lembut untuk disentuh. "Aku akan mengikuti ke manapun Eren pergi." Jawabnya santai. _Well_, dirinya juga merupakan anak angkat keluarga Eren yaitu Keluarga Jaeger—sebelum mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia masih memiliki paman yang masih sehat sentosa hingga kini.

"Kau ini selalu saja mengikutiku, Mikasa!" ujar Eren Jaeger agak gusar. Selama ini ia merasa hanya seperti seekor anjing kecil yang dijaga ketat oleh Mikasa.

"Sudah jadi tanggungjawabku untuk menjagamu." Jawab Mikasa dengan raut sayang—berbeda jika menghadap orang lain.

"Aku bukan anak atau Adikmu!" geram Eren tajam.

"Ah, jangan mengejar harapan semu, Mikasa! Eren itu PHP! Lebih baik bersamaku." Ujar Jean dengan efek hati merah muda yang berterbangan di udara. Jangan lupakan semburat merah di wajah kudanya.

Mikasa hanya mendelik pada Jean dengan tatapan maut. Membuat Jean pundung di pojokan diselimuti aura abu-abu dan muka horor.

"Kau mau ke mana, Annie?" tanya pemuda bertubuh besar dengan rambut pirang yang tadi bernama Reiner Braun.

Annie Leonhardt. Gadis bersurai pirang digelung dengan iris mata biru ke abu-abuan dan memiliki postur mungil hanya menghela napas. Walau terlihat dingin dan tidak bersahabat, namun sebenarnya gadis ini sangatlah perhatian terhadap teman-temannya. Berkat dirinyalah Eren Jaeger bisa mendapat peringkat kecerdasan nomor 5 di bawahnya persis yang menduduki nomor 4. Berkat dirinya Reiner Braun malah bisa mendapat peringkat kecerdasan nomor 2. Ia sering menjadi guru les dadakan gratis bagi teman-temannya—apalagi waktu mendekati ujian, banyak yang datang ke rumahnya karena iri dengan pengajarannya yang hanya ditunjukan untuk Eren dan Reiner. Mikasa sempat geram dulu karena Eren sang pujaannya malah meminta bantuan orang lain yang belum mendapat peringkat meyakinkan. Sebenarnya kalau Annie mau, ia bisa menjadi peringkat 1, hanya saja pikirnya terlalu bodoh kalau seserius itu. Baginya bayaran tidaklah penting lagi—jelas saja keturunan bangsawan gituh. "Aku dipaksa Ayahku masuk Police Militery Senior High School. Walau dalam hati terdalamku aku ingin masuk Recon Senior High School." Gumamnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau aku dan Bertholdt sudah sepakat akan ke Recon Senior High School." Kata Reiner sedikit menunjuk pemuda di sebelahnya menggunakan dagu.

"Ah, kalian beruntung." Gumam Annie sangat pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Jadi di sini mayoritas ingin melanjutkan ke Recon, ya? Aku juga begitu sih. Ini karena Eren yang sukses menjadi doktrin padaku. Aku ingat dirinya kemarin yang membujukku layaknya tukang _sales_ kecantikan di mall." Ujar Armin Arlelt sang sahabat baik Eren sejak SD. Pemuda mungil dengan surai pirang sebahu dan iris mata biru ini sering disangka seorang gadis oleh oom-oom girang di perempatan.

"Aku juga begitu! Aku dirayu olehnya!" ujar Connie Springer menunjuk Eren dengan bersungut-sungut. Kepala pelontosnya sudah bagai bohlam lampu kedua di ruangan ini.

"Eren yang seperti iblis sukses menggoda hampir sekelas ini untuk masuk Recon! Hebat, Ren! Besok kau mendaftar saja jadi agen promosi di pasar!" sindir Jean pedas.

"Daripada kau yang melempem?" Eren balik menyindir. Tawa geli meluncur di bibir mungil merahnya.

Semuanya tertawa berjamaah karena tingkah duo _trouble-maker_ di sekolah ini. Eren dan Jean kalau sudah bertemu sudah bagai anjing dan kucing.

"Wah, kalau kalian terpisah jadi tidak ramai lagi dong?" ujar Berthold Fubar si pemuda keren yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata anak seumurannya.

"Benar juga ya?" sahut Historia.

"Jean yang di Police Militery dan Eren yang di Recon. Kedua sekolah itu jauh lho jaraknya. Kalian yakin? Kalian 'kan dua sejoli yang paling cocok." Sahut Ymir si gadis berkulit gelap dengan bintik-bintik di pipi yang selalu menempel pada Historia.

"APA?" Eren dan Jean berseriosa bebarengan.

Semuanya terkikik geli.

"Tuh 'kan kompak?" gumam Ymir dengan seringai misterius.

"_HELL NO_!" kedua sejoli itu kembali mengadakan konser seriosa dadakan.

.

.

.

**Jean X Eren. Mungkin nanti akan sedikit ada Rivaille X Eren atau pair yang akan muncul secara bertahap :D**

**T**

**Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**Lovey Dovey in Recon Senior High School by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Jean yang awalnya sangat bangga masuk Police Military Senior High School perlahan menjadi kecewa karena ternyata sekolah elit tersebut tidak seperti pada bayangannya. Dirinya kehilangan kehangatan teman-temannya yang lebih memilih bersekolah di Recon Senior High School yang merupakan sekolah untuk kalangan bawah. Juga dirinya kehilangan sosok si manis yang keberadaannya dulu baru dirasakannya. Lovey Dovey pun menjadi rumit. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mari RnR!****Jean X Eren main pair.**

**Romance—Drama****. Mungkin sedikit bumbu humor yang nggak tau kerasa atau engga XD**

**MULTICHAPTERS**

**Berisi unsur ****Shounen-ai****atau ****Boys Love****, ****#tentusaja#,**** AU,**** gaje, abal, alur cepat****, ****dll. ****Kalau tidak suka, jangan gubris macam-macam!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1—Hidup**

Momen manis sebulan yang lalu kembali terulang di benak Jean. Tangan kanannya menopang wajahnya di meja kelas. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh pada langit biru yang diselimuti awan putih. Dirinya kini sudah berada di sekolah kebanggaannya. Menyandang gelar sebagai murid di sekolah menengah atas yang nomor satu kualitasnya. _Well_, walau semua mimpinya sudah tercapai, entah kenapa rasanya malah aneh. _Apakah dirinya salah mengambil jalan?_ Entahlah, namun rasanya sangat berbeda saat dirinya bersama teman-teman semasa di 104 Junior High School.

Kedua manik keemasannya memandang pada gadis bersurai pirang digelung yang sedang membaca buku di bangku di depannya. Ada keinginan untuk menyapa gadis itu dan memulai percakapan seperti saat di sekolah menengah pertama. _Well_, sejak Jean dan Annie masuk ke Police Militery, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah memulai percakapan lagi. Padahal Jean masih ingat bagaimana sabarnya gadis itu mengajar dirinya dan teman-teman saat hendak ujian. Dirinya rindu dengan kehebohan di kelas seperti dulu. Dan entah kenapa malah rindu satu orang yang selalu membuatnya bersemangat untuk menjalani hari-hari.

_Ah, pikir apa sih? _

Mendadak kuping Jean menangkap bisik-bisik anak-anak perempuan di sebelahnya. Paling-paling sedang bergosip. Namun saat dirinya menangkap ada kata-kata "Recon Senior High School" dalam percakapan para gadis tersebut, dirinya menjadi tertarik. Perlahan Jean berusaha mencuri dengar dan menoleh ke kerumunan gadis yang sedikit terkikik-kikik pelan. Hilang sudah figur Jean yang dulu dikenal selalu buat kerusuhan dan mudah bergaul. Muncullah figur Jean yang pemalu dan pendiam. Ia tidak berani memulai percakapan dengan para gadis itu. Mungkin karena ketidak hadiran seseorang yang selalu membuat hatinya hidup selama ini.

_Lagi-lagi dirinya kenapa sih? _

Tidak, Jean bukan tipe seperti itu kok. Dirinya pasti bisa mengembalikan figurnya yang dulu. Yang bisa eksis di sekolah. Perlahan ia mendekati para gadis dan menggerakan bibirnya yang terasa sangat lengket dan kaku, "_Ano_... tadi aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian. Kudengar tadi kalian berbincang tentang Recon Senior High School, benar?" gumamnya dengan kikuk. Baru kali ini dirinya memulai interaksi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain selain teman sebangkunya.

"Ah, Kirschtein, ya? Kenapa kau tertarik dengan sekolah-antah-berantah itu?" sahut seorang gadis bersurai sebahu dengan seringai menyebalkan. Jean tahu gadis ini adalah sebangku Annie.

Jean jadi mengingat kata-kata yang sering dia lontarkan dulu saat masih sekolah di sekolah menengah. Napasnya tercekat dan keringat dingin mengucur santai di pelipisnya. _Kenapa jadi begini? _

"Uh, kau terlalu berani, Hitch!" ujar gadis lain dengan nada nakal pada gadis yang tadi berbicara dengan Jean.

Gadis bernama Hitch itu mengangat bahunya dengan wajah angkuh. Membuat Jean meremas bagian bawah blazernya yang berwarna hijau khas Police Militery. Entah kenapa ada rasa emosi yang bergemuruh dalam dada.

"_Well_, sebenarnya tadi kami sedang membicarakan tentang festival olahraga yang akan diselenggarakan di Recon Senior High School. Festival ini adalah agenda rutin setiap tahun dan merupakan ajang kerja sama antar sekolah untuk membangun persahabatan. Yeah, walau aku tidak yakin kita akan bisa membaur dengan para murid dari sekolah-sekolah-antah-berantah." Jelas Hitch santai.

Jean terbelalak kaget. Sebuah rasa senang melejit hingga ke ubun-ubun. Jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan. Sebuah senyum girang pun muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum-senyum begitu, Jean?" ujar suara yang bagi Jean tidak asing lagi. Hanya saja baru kali ini Jean mendengarnya lagi.

"_Well_, Annie yang muka tembok dan bagai patung pun sampai tertarik dan bersuara. Benar-benar skandal!" ujar Hitch dengan nada mengejek.

"Mereka 'kan satu sekolah dulu! Dan kudengar mayoritas teman-teman mereka kini bersekolah di Recon!" ujar salah satu gadis lain.

"Kapan pelaksanaannya?" tanya Annie dingin, tanpa menggubris ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkan anak-anak tidak tahu diri itu.

"Musim panas ini. Eh? Kau mau ikut 'kah?" tanya Hitch dengan nada yang sok imut.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Apa kalian akan menciptakan gosip murahan lagi?" gumam Annie datar.

Semuanya terkejut termasuk Jean. Lalu para gadis nakal itu tertawa mengejek dan bersiul menggoda. Mereka merangkul Annie dengan seringaian menyebalkan.

"Memang kau punya kemampuan apa, Annie sayang?" tanya Hitch melecehkan. Telunjuknya mencolek dagu Annie dengan santai, sementara sang empunya dagu hanya menghindar dengan mudah.

"Bukan urusan kalian. Kalian lihat saja nanti." Gumam Annie dengan gerakan cepat menyingkirkan tubuh para gadis menyebalkan tersebut. Rasanya seperti melihat film aksi.

Semua orang di kelas ini terpukau dengan pertunjukan yang Annie buat. Ternyata Annie itu diam-diam menghanyutkan. Gadis itu juga bisa bela diri dengan cantik.

Jean terteguk kegum. Lalu perlahan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat tanda sebuah tekad sudah terbentuk. Dirinya sepakat akan ikut festival olahraga itu demi bertemu masa lalunya yang cerah.

.

.

.

Jean dan Annie sepakat untuk menghubungi pihak sekolah bahwa mereka akan ikut festival olahraga. Berminggu-minggu mereka latihan dan kini mereka sudah tiba di Recon Senior High School. Sekolah yang menyimpan orang-orang masa lalu indah mereka berdua.

Memakai jaket resmi atlet Police Militery, Jean dan Annie pun memasuki kawasan Recon. Sekolah ini memang tidak sebesar Police Militery, namun kentara sekali di sini semuanya itu memiliki aura yang ramah. Terlihat dari sini seorang gadis bersurai merah yang membawa sebungkus keripik kentang berdiri beberapa meter bersama seorang lelaki dengan kepala pelontos. Keduanya tampak terlihat menganga kaget hingga keripik ditangan si gadis bersurai merah itu jatuh _slow motion_ ke tanah.

"Itu bukankah Sasha dan Conny?" gumam Jean pada Annie yang kini di sampingnya.

"Ah, iya. Tidak berubah." Tanggap Annie datar. Namun jelas sekali nadanya terdengar senang.

Kedua murid Recon itu berlari menghampiri Jean dan Annie dengan atmosfir yang hangat.

"Jean?! Annie?! Kalian kok bisa ke sini?!" tanya Conny histeris.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat kalau kami ini atlet Police Militery?" ujar Jean sedikit sombong. Ah, ternyata jika dihadapkan dengan teman-temannya ia ini memang berbeda.

"Iya deh percaya yang berhasil masuk Police Militery." Kata Sasha terlihat mencemooh.

"Omong-omong di mana yang lainnya?" tanya Annie.

"Mungkin masih di asrama mempersiapkan diri untuk festival. Eren jadi atlet lari, Mikasa menjadi atlet renang, Reiner jadi atlet sepak bola, dan Berthold jadi atlet basket." Jelas Conny.

"Eren atlet lari?" tanya Jean tidak percaya. Suara tawa yang ditahannya mirip seperti balon yang dikeritkan. "Apa dia bisa?"

"Hey, jangan salah! Eren itu berbeda dari yang dulu. Mungkin karena di sini dia terlalu sering di marahi dan di hukum _Sir_. Ackerman jadi begitulah." Ujar Sasha sembari mengunyah keripik kentang.

Terlihat kedua mata Annie membundar. Ada cahaya dalam mata yang selalu redup itu.

"_Btw_, kalian ini atlet apa?" tanya Conny.

"Aku lari, sementara Annie renang." Jawab Jean.

"Pas sekali, ya? Sesama _rival_!" seru Sasha girang.

"Sasha! Conny! Sedang apa kal..." sebuah suara yang mereka kenali persis, mendadak terputus. "JEAN?! ANNIE?!" jerit suara tersebut.

Yang namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Jean dan Annie terbelalak terkesima dengan kedatangan Eren dan lainnya. Sungguh momen yang pas.

"Eren?" gumam Jean dan Annie secara tidak sengaja bebarengan.

Mikasa yang tentunya berada di sebelah Eren melirik sinis ke arah Annie. "Lama tidak berjumpa, _Rival_." Gumamnya dingin. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar menepati janjimu saat itu?"

Annie mendengus, "Aku takkan mengalah kali ini."

"Baguslah karena aku tidak suka dirimu yang tidur." Gumam Mikasa menantang.

Semua terkejut. _Akankah ini akhir dunia?_ Sepertinya akan ada pertarungan sengit di sini.

.

.

.

Hari pertama adalah turnamen sepak bola Recon melawan salah satu sekolah yang tidak begitu terkenal. Festival ini memang diselenggarakan seminggu di Recon. Para atlet dari sekolah lain akan ditempatkan di asrama khusus dekat asrama murid Recon sendiri. Itulah sebabnya Jean dan Annie tertarik mengikuti festival ini.

"_Go_! _Go_! _Go_! Reiner!" sorak Conny semangat. Dirinya coretmencuricoret toa Masjid di dekat sekolah agar keuangannya tidak bangkrut. Membeli atribut saja sampai merogoh dompet hingga dalam.

"_Go_! _Go_! _Go_! Reiner!" sorakan teman-teman menyusul termasuk Jean.

"_Go_! _Go_! _Go_! Recon!" sorak Conny lagi.

"_Go_! _Go_! _Go_! Recon!"sorak teman-teman lagi. Kali ini Jean hanya mampu bersorak dalam hati.

Terlihat di lapangan hijau itu Reiner melambai-lambai sembari berlari. Giginya yang baru disikat oleh pasta gigi terlihat sangat menyilaukan. Maklumlah dirinya baru ditransfer berlembar uang dari sang ortu. Jadilah dirinya dengan percaya diri tingkat dinding Maria sebelum runtuh, dibelilah pasta gigi di Trostmart sebelum turnamen. Katanya agar para wanita-wanita dari sekolah lain terpukau dengan kecantikan giginya yang bagai iklan pasta gigi Openup. _Well_, sebagai rahasia kecil, Reiner ini memang jarang sikat gigi. Sehingga saat pembobolan tembok di _manga_ atau _anime_ SnK terlihatlah bau naganya yang sangat keterlaluan berupa api yang menyembur dari mulutnya.

_Yell-yell_ dan atribut suporter masih terdengar sangat bising walau pertandingan sudah di mulai. Rasanya seperti sedang menonton pertandingan piala dunia yang sedang gencar-gencarnya di media saat ini. Penonton dari masing-masing kubu beberapa diantaranya sudah memasang taruhan yang haram hukumnya. Dan pada pukul empat sore, pertandingan selesai dengan Recon sebagai pemenang. 4 dan 1. Membuat barisan penonton sekolah Recon bersorak girang layaknya orang-orang yang tidak waras.

Yang paling asyik sih tentu di antara rombongan Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Historia, Bertholdt, Jean, dan Annie—walau Jean dan Annie bukan anak Recon, tapi mereka diperbolehkan duduk di barisan itu. Rombongan itu memakai kaos yang serupa bergambar lambang Recon hasil iuran seminggu yang lalu dan memang sejak awal sudah berdandan layaknya orang gila—memakai _make up_ di wajah hingga wajah mereka seperti badut dan terlihat jelas di pipi masing-masing terlukis lambang Recon yang merupakan modifikasi sayap putih dan biru. Tentu saja Jean dan Annie tidak ikut berpartisipasi mengheboh ria karena bukan anak Recon.

Eren memakai bendera berlambang Recon untuk dijadikan jubah, memakai ikat kepala berlambang Recon dan memakai berbagai pin berbau Recon. Mikasa menurut saja dipaksa Eren untuk memakai topi tabung motif garis-garis putih biru, lalu memakai berbagai pin berbau Recon, dan memakai syal baru berwarna putih hijau. Armin memakai ikat kepala berlambang Recon. Connie yang kepala botaknya dilukis seperti bola, memakai ikat kepala berlambang Recon dan bagian lengan bajunya dilipat. Sasha dan Christa memakai semacam boneka kepala _titan_ besar di kepala—yang seperti seolah seperti sedang memakan kepala mereka. Ymir dan Bertholdt memakai syal dan topi tabung seperti Mikasa.

Ymir menyalakan lagu _harlem shake_ dari _music box_ yang dibawanya dengan volume maksimal. Lalu mereka menari _harlem shake_ seperti orang mabuk. Eren menari layaknya dirinya sedang mengendarai motor lalu berputar-putar, Mikasa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan telunjuk yang mengacung di depan hidungnya layaknya sedang ber_dugem_, Armin mengocok sebotol soda lalu menyemprotkan pada lainnya dengan seringai psikopat (_author sweatdropping_), Conny melepas baju lalu memutar-mutar baju itu layaknya kipas angin, Bertholdt menutup satu matanya dengan syal seperti bajak laut lalu berjoget-joget, Sasha berjoget tidak karuan sambil menggigit dua keping keripik kentang yang membuat bibirnya bagai mulut bebek, Christa dan Ymir menari balet. Banyak orang yang merekam momen kocak tersebut. Entah itu anak Recon atau anak sekolah lain, mereka semua tertawa terhibur. Jean hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kehebohan mereka dan terus memperhatikan pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sedang tertawa merangkul sahabat-sahabatnya. Sementara Annie hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ke arah pemuda yang memakai jubah bendera.

Selesainya turnamen, perlahan masing-masing membubarkan diri. Beberapa murung karena mungkin kalah taruhan dan lainnya bubar dengan senyum merekah. Jean dan Annie yang ikut bergabung di rombongan Eren _CS_, merasa minder karena merasa bukan bagian dari mereka lagi. Namun mendadak Jean dan Annie terkejut dengan Eren yang berlari ke arah mereka dan merangkul keduanya dengan ramah—dengan posisinya yang kini di tengah kedua anak Police Militery itu. Mikasa sempat emosi dan hendak memisahkan, namun untungnya Armin segera menahan.

Rasanya pipi Jean memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Annie pun terlihat kaget dan kaku. Keduanya merasa hidup kembali dari mati suri yang panjang.

"Senang kita bisa bersama lagi walau hanya sebentar!" ujar Eren dengan senyuman manisnya.

Mikasa dan Jean terpana dengan rona merah di wajah, sementara Annie terbelalak. Jantung ketiganya berdebar sangat kencang.

Eren mengerutkan alis dan melongo. Kepalanya dimiringkan sehingga menimbulkan kesan _moe_ yang mencekik ketiga orang yang terpesona padanya. "Kenapa?"

"Eren?!" mendadak suara berat menginterupsi semua. Raut bahagia yang awalnya ditampilkan para ABG alias Anak Baru Gede ini menjadi horor. Di hadapan mereka berdiri sesosok makhluk astral—ups!—pria dengan tinggi tubuh di bawah rata-rata dan memiliki aura membunuh yang menguar.

"Ackerman-_sensei_? A-ada apa, ya?" tanya Eren gugup.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Rivaille Ackerman itu mendecak sebal, "Sesudah makan malam, ke ruanganku!"

Eren terbelalak kaget. Ada efek badai di laut dan petir menggelegar di belakangnya. Lalu dirinya tertunduk lesu, "Baiklah, _sensei_."

Armin si cerdas tahu ada virus _lovey dovey_ yang rumit di sini. Namun dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

TBC (Tubikuntinyu—To Be Continued)

* * *

Huwahahahaha akhirnya selesai juga penpik gaje ini. XP tadinya mau saya buat oneshot, tapi karena kayaknya kepanjangan... jadi saya multichapin aja :D mungkin nggak sampai lebih dari chap 5 ko XP

Well, entah kenapa saya jadi suka pair Jean X Eren XD ini gegara saya membaca fanfik milik **Fvvn**-senpai! *Q* saya berterima kasih sekali! /peyuk cium

Gimana? Mau lanjut atau berhenti? :D itu ditangan readers! XD


End file.
